bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tomura Shigaraki
|romaji= Shigaraki Tomura |rename = |Shimura Tenko}} |alias = |birthday= April 4 |age= 20 |gender= Male |height= 175 cm (5' 9") |weight= |hair = Light Blue |eye = Red |status = Alive |quirk = Decay |occupation = Villain Acting Leader of the League of Villains |affiliation = League of Villains |debut = Chapter 11 |debutanime = Episode 8 |image gallery= Yes |voice = |eng voice = |family = Shimura (Father; deceased) Unnamed Mother (deceased) Hana Shimura (Sister; deceased) Nana Shimura (Grandmother; deceased) Unnamed Grandfather (Deceased) Unnamed Maternal Grandfather (Deceased) Unnamed Maternal Grandmother All For One (Foster Father) |fightingstyle = Close Combat}} |Shigaraki Tomura}}, real name |Shimura Tenko}}, is the leader of the League of Villains and the main antagonist of the series. He made his first major appearance as one of the main antagonists of the U.S.J. Arc. Like the rest of the League, his goal is to kill All Might, the "Symbol of Peace", thus destroying the society he represents and to create a new one with a new form of justice in his own image. Later on, he changed his goal to instead, destroy society all together rather than reshape it. Appearance Tomura is a slim man with deathly pale skin, tinged yellow and wrinkled a great deal around his eyes. His lips are chapped and uneven, a small mole on the right underneath, with visible scars on his right eye and under his lip. He has messy grayish-blue hair of varying lengths, the longest clumps reaching to about his shoulders, left hanging over his face in uneven waves. His eyes are normally obscured, but when visible are usually stretched wide in a rather maniacal manner, their bright red irises very small. When in his civilian outfit, he wears plain red sneakers, black pants which expose his ankles, and a matching long-sleeved v-neck shirt, a plain black jacket over the top, the hood pulled low over his face, one of his disembodied hands in his pocket. His villain costume sports fourteen of these hands, all shaped so they’re holding onto him on his arms, chest, neck, head, shoulders, and the same one he keeps in his pocket, “Father”, over his face, each one a zombie-like grayish-blue color with a golden box at the base, two holes drilled into the bottom. The hand on the top of his head is connected to the ones that he has around his neck with some form of thick red cord, and for the rest of the outfit he just wears his regular black clothes, bar the jacket. After All For One's arrest, Tomura's hair has gotten longer, and he adopts a hooded leather coat that he wears over his costume. Gallery Tomura’s determination to defeat the Meta Liberation Army.png|Tomura's current appearance in the manga. Tomura Shigaraki Manga Profile.png|Tomura's early appearance in the manga. Tenko_Shimura's_past.png|Tenko Shimura as a child. Tomura_Shigaraki_One's_Justice_Design.png|Tomura in My Hero One's Justice. Personality 220px|thumb|left|Tomura's childish temper tantrums. Tomura has a sinister and warped personality: He doesn't care for his or almost anyone else's life, having no qualms about evil deeds like killing U.A. High School students in order to provoke All Might or threatening Izuku Midoriya with the death of civilians unless he cooperated with him. Tomura was initially perceived to be a "man-child" by the heroes, as All Might described him as a child who likes to brag and acts out when things don't go his way. He is very arrogant, selfish, dependent and demanding, becoming angry if things don't in go his way, in a way akin to a child's tantrum. Like a child, he doesn't seem to be able to cope with his own feelings, instead lashing out and abusing both others or himself, tearing at his own neck when he becomes frustrated. By his own admission, he basically hates everything that breathes. Tomura likes to brag about the Nomu and the League of Villains, wanting to prove they have the power needed to accomplish their goals and taking pleasure in mocking his enemies. He retaliated Stain's attack by releasing Nomu to wreak havoc and was verbally upset when his plan failed, starting to bear a grudge against Stain and Izuku. Upon meeting Dabi and Himiko Toga, he attacked them for simply mentioning Stain. He later stole the Quirk-Destroying Drug and took great pleasure in mocking Kai Chisaki by pointing out he was now the very thing he wanted on others. The only person whom Tomura has shown compassion towards - apart of his closest allies latter - is his mentor, All For One, having a great deal of respect and attachment to All For One. He showed great remorse in leaving All For One behind to face All Might alone. He also took the advice of Kurogiri, even treating him like a confidante and being upset by his capture. Tomura has a vengeful side for his comrades, decaying and cutting the arm off Overhaul after he killed Magne. He considers most of his allies as valuable for his plans, to the point that the Eight Precepts of Death described that the members of the League of Villains care for each other. He allowed Himiko and Twice to see his face while confiding in them of how hard it is to side with those who wounded him. Tomura feels great love for his deceased family and expresses heavy remorse for his accidental killing of them upon losing control of his Quirk. The severed hands that he wears all over himself are the only remnants of his lost loved one. He claims that wearing them makes him feel sick, yet also keeps him calm. Tomura will do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals, abandoning his disdain for Stain and adopt his ideology to enlist more members to his cause, including Dabi and Himiko. He rallies them behind the idea that they need to crush hero society as a whole after Stain exposed its false sense of heroism. He has considerable leadership skills, taking charge of the Villains by sending the Vanguard Action Squad to attack the U.A. Training Camp and eventually dealt a crippling blow to Hero Society. Eventually, Tomura became calmer and gained some self-control, being able to deal with adverse situations without throwing childish tantrums or scratching his neck. When Katsuki Bakugo exploded the hand from his face, his colleagues were afraid he would lash out. Instead, he merely put the hand back over his face. After confronting Izuku in the mall, Tomura develops real convictions: He always had a desire to kill All Might, but it was out of an impulsive expression of anarchy towards a society which hurt him and caused his mental instability. In his talk, he now realizes that All Might is what he hates about both Izuku and Stain. Tomura truly wishes for a society without All Might, feeling that the world full of Quirks is a dangerous place and that the current society may easily crumble when their Symbol of Peace dies, believing it would show how vulnerable their sense of peace is. Following All Might's retirement, and during the League of Villains encounter with the Meta Liberation Army, Tomura has changed his conviction from crippling society, to completely destroying it. His dedication is seen when he challenged Gigantomachia and promised to make him submit while fighting him for a month. Abilities Overall Abilities: Tomura is known to be one of the most dangerous villains in Japan, contending with Pro Heroes in combat thanks to his physical and analytical skills. As the leader of the League of Villains, Tomura has total command over his powerful subordinates. During the U.S.J. Incident, Tomura has the mettle to briefly take on the formidable Pro Hero Eraser Head, and successfully use his Decay Quirk on the Erasure Hero's right arm. Tomura was even confident that he could take down Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo, and Eijiro Kirishima, four highly capable U.A students, although at the time, he didn’t know the full extent of the quartet's abilities. When he faced Re-Destro, and his left hand was partially destroyed, Tomura's prowess had been suddenly enhanced to levels beyond his natural parameters. According to Re-Destro, if Tomura's had his newly increased parameters during the Kamino Incident, Tomura would’ve gave easily decayed at least 1 of the Pro Heroes during that event, even without his Decay Quirk. *'Enhanced Strength': Tomura seems to be stronger than his build suggests, capable of holding Izuku by choking him with only four fingers while his victim displayed visible difficulty in trying to fight back. *'Enhanced Durability': Tomura was able to take a point-blank blast from Katsuki's Explosion Quirk, sustaining little to no damage. He was even capable of battling Gigantomachia for half a month, and withstand the behemoth’s attacks. *'Enhanced Speed': Tomura appears to be able to move very quickly, which helps him to touch his targets and affect them with minimal contact. He was able to appear before Tsuyu Asui in an instant and see Izuku after the latter had jumped at a speed that rivaled All Might's, immediately reacting afterwards. Only All Might himself was too fast for Tomura to track. Even when he was notably exhausted during the battle against the Meta Liberation Army, he swiftly swung himself atop a wall to avoid a massive onslaught of Army members, to their surprise, before disintegrating many of them in an instant. When he battled Re-Destro, he was able to move so fast with minimal wasted movements, that Re-Destro was taken by surprise by the increase in speed Tomura had obtained. Keen Intellect: Tomura possesses a sharp mind and is analytical, being able to deduce the workings of his opponents' abilities simply by observing them in action. He quickly deduced Eraser Head's weaknesses in combat and took advantage of them. Tomura has a certain skill for unexpected plans, even when his intentions are apparently clear. After battling Gigantomachia for over month, Tomura realized that the behemoth has gotten much slower compared to the League of Villains first encounter with him, and strongly believes that he will soon have Gigantomachia successfully tamed. Quirk 220px|thumb|Tomura decaying Eraser Head's arm. : Tomura's Quirk allows him to disintegrate whatever he touches with his hands. Whether the target is organic or not, it will work without fail. The disintegration will spread through their whole body if a victim doesn't amputate the decaying body part, as shown with Kai's arm. Tomura's control over his Quirk has improved over time, as its speed has become noticeably faster in subsequent usages. His Quirk can even spread between targets he isn't touching, allowing him to disintegrate large groups of enemies instantly. However, Decay will only work when all five of his fingers touch the target, indicating that the activation of the Quirk isn't voluntary. As such, Tomura is often careful with his hands when touching objects he doesn't want to destroy. Because the Quirk has to touch a solid object in order to be activated, it is possible to counter it through manipulation of fluids or particles, such as Snatch's sand body. During his battle against Re-Destro, the M.L.A. leader discovered that Tomura's Quirk has undergone a reawakening that allows the League of Villains leader to decay objects even without all five fingers in tact. This was displayed when Tomura used his 2 remaining fingers to partially decay one of Re-Destro's fingers with after the later destroyed three of Tomura's fingers on his left hand, albeit much slower and weaker compared to when Tomura uses all 5 of his fingers. Stats Equipment Disembodied Hands: The most characteristic element of Tomura's costume is a set of fourteen disembodied hands covering his upper body and face. These hands are the remnants of his family, which he accidentally killed when his Quirk Decay manifested for the first time. The main hand on his face is called "Father". The hands were recovered and preserved by Daruma Ujiko, returning them to Tomura when he was rescued by All For One. They have no other function than help Tomura’s mind, who confesses that his hands make him feel calm and at peace, although also cause nausea. Battles & Events Trivia *Tomura was initially designed to be creepier, having empty, black eyes and mouth. Aside from those specific features, this design was not very different from his final one. His prototype codename was . *The characters in his name are composed of , , and . His birth name is composed of the kanji , , , . *Tomura's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Tomura ranked 19th in the First Popularity Poll. **Ranked 16th in the Second Popularity Poll **Ranked 15th in the Third Popularity Poll. **Ranked 24th in the Fourth Popularity Poll. *Horikoshi revealed that he found drawing inexpressive hands extremely difficult. He stated that he was on the verge of tears every week due to having to draw a particular character which we are left to assume is Tomura. *Horikoshi revealed that Tomura is based on the protagonist of his first oneshot from 2007 titled “Tenko”, starring the eponymous boy during war time in feudal Japan. **Both share the same first name (Tomura’s real name is Tenko Shimura). **Both share the same power to disintegrate anything they touch with their hands. **Both are orphans, having accidentally killed loved ones with their powers. **Both are driven by a deep hate for the world and a very intense goal to destroy something in it. For Tomura, it’s All Might and the world of heroes, and for Tenko, he wants to destroy all the swords in the world. **The design and appearance of Tomura when he is young is similar to Tenko's, only with shorter hair. *Tomura shares multiple similarities with Eri. **Both have light blue hair and red eyes. **Both have uncommon Quirks, and both accidentally used said Quirks to kill members of their own families. **Both are connected to villain organizations, Tomura as the current leader of the League of Villains and Eri as a Shie Hassaikai hostage. **Both were abused by family members, Tomura with his father and Eri with Overhaul. *Tomura and Overhaul have several similarities: **Both wear plain clothes and a coat but also have unique masks. **Both their masks have some connection to their character: ***Tomura's hand has some connection to his father. ***Overhaul's plague-doctor mask parallels his mysophobia. **Both are succeeding leaders in their organization after a previous leader was toppled. **Both their Quirks have similar attributes: ***Both require direct contact with their hands to touch their target for their Quirks to work. ****However, unlike Tomura who needs all five fingers to activate his Quirk, Overhaul appeared to only need a finger at the minimum to use his Quirk. ****Also, Tomura's Quirk can disintegrate anything while Overhaul's Quirk can disassemble anything (thus destroying them) as well as reassemble them. ***Both Quirks are destructive in nature to their enemy. ****However, Overhaul's Quirk is able to reassemble objects while Tomura's doesn't. Quotes *(To himself) "Create a world without All Might. And cause enough destruction to show them all how fragile their justice really is. From this day forward… that’s my conviction. It’s all about All Might." References Site Navigation es:Tomura Shigaraki it:Tomura Shigaraki pl:Tomura Shigaraki ru:Томура Шигараки Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Shimura Family Category:Emitters Category:U.S.J. Arc Antagonists Category:Vs. Hero Killer Arc Antagonists Category:Final Exams Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:S-Rank Villains